


Halloween Hijinks

by Raptorcloak



Category: Corruption of Champions, Legend of Queen Opala (Video Games), Queen's Blade, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, Bovine, Comedy, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cowgirl Position, Cows, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Greece, Halloween Costumes, Harems, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kroxigor, LEWD, Large Breasts, Lizardmen, Lust, MILFs, Massage, Minotaur - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oil, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Scalies, Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: In a modern AU setting, Farah and Excellia host a Halloween party with their daughters and Titanos the Kroxigor( lover to Farah's youngest daughter Menace) in attendance; the lizardman soon finding himself the center of attention.
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Hijinks

**_Warhammer Fantasy_** and **_Queen’s Blade_** link arms again as we celebrate the past Halloween season with the loveable Amara Princess Menace, my Kroxigor OC Titanos, with **_Legend of Queen Opala_** titular character, her older sister Osira, and their TITular mother Farah alongside the sexy minotaur family of **_Corruption of Champions_** led by the charismatic Excellia and both her sexy daughters in the popular Adellia and Grinellda in an modern AU setting where lizardmen and Minotaurs are part of everyday society.  
**Disclaimer:** While Titanos belongs to me, the **_Legend of Queen Opala_** characters belong to the artist **_Swegabe_** and Excellia and her girls belong to ** _onikumomaru.  
_Note: **Menace’s costume is based off of **_Street Fighter’s_** Menat’s alternate mummy costume while, as seen on the cover art, Osira’s Halloween outfit is Anna Williams and Opala’s is Josie Rizal with Adellia and Grinellda dressing as Lili and Eliza as the Tekken Tag characters looked in the Winter ’16 Fighting Tag Team Edition while Titanos’ outfit is based off Big Show’s WWE outfit.

. Costumes as referenced here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/18929272/

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

“Without a doubt, that’ll be just fine.” Farah said into a phone while at her desk and smiled as she then hung it up. Arising, she set out into the massive hallway of her Egyptian palace-modeled home and made her way to the thermae until she heard soft moans nearby.

“~Ah, beloved.” Menace thrilled from the massage room with Farah smiling while fast-tracking to said room and finding her youngest daughter lying on the marble bed as her hulking Kroxigor lover glided his massive oil-covered fingers up her back. She purred at his touch with Titanos lowering his head and softly growling with Menace only smiling as she looked at him.

“You’re doing wonderfully, beloved. Now just move your hands a little lower…ah, that’s it.” She sweetly said with Titanos nuzzling the back of her skull until she kissed his snout once on her side. The lizardman moved his hands to Menace’s back before bringing her closer and she giggled while rubbing his chest before caressing his snout.

“Oh, you’re so tender.” She spoke while he opened his massive jaws and smoothly licked her cheek before she planted kisses on his tongue.

“Why, good morning, you two!” Farah said as she entered the room while sauntering to them and making sure her great bosom heave with each stride with Menace’s once radiant smile becoming a pout that Titanos often called cute but sexy

“Mother, do you mind? Beloved was just getting to the best part.” Menace said with her mother now at Titanos’ side with the Kroxigor caressing her chin with the back end of his hand and she embraced his side with Menace continuing to pout.

“I couldn't help but see and enjoy such a lovely sight...it makes me wet to see my precious Menace be so well catered. After all, what better way to start the day than a soothing oil bath?” Farah smiled with Titanos nuzzling her forehead to which she licked his massive tongue with her daughter frowning at her mother’s usual interfering her intimacy with him as he spoke in his native tongue with a hiss.

“Oh, Titanos, you’re very kind to ask, but I haven’t had my daily oil bath yet; care to help me with that?” Farah spoke as she undid her revealing robes with her massive breasts bobbing with Menace clutching Titanos like a child would with their favorite toy.

“Honestly, Mother, the least you could do is wait.” Menace said with Farah nonchalantly stroking at the closest of Titanos’ knobs with the Kroxigor making a low rumbling growl akin to purring and nuzzling either woman with both his cocks proudly out. As the pheromones Titanos nuzzled Farah’s nape as she climbed onto the bed with her back to him and he licked her nape before placing his hand on Menace’s leg before lifting it leg up.

Menace kept her leg elevated as Titanos’ first member punctured her wetness with her being placed back on the massage bed as he applied oil on the area he had previously licked and Farah moaned as she shook her cheeks at her daughter’s lover until he spread the oil about them. It was then he punctured her already soaked pussy lips with a lewd mewl sounding off while barging his way through both mother and daughter alike with his beloved rocking about on the bed.

“That’s wondered, beloved!” Menace sang with Farah’s over-tumultuous spheres rocking and shaking about with Titanos hissing and groaning as the suction of their fiery caverns pulling him in with each movement.

“So huge! ~So good!” Farah practically sang at an octave that Menace couldn’t help giggle at despite it being anything but new to her and Titanos held onto both sets of shaking ass cheeks. The crocodilian beast observed Menace’s pleased expression and Farah’s already ecstatic face at his growth bludgeoning her eager womb with the thought of bearing multiple clutches of his offspring in back to back pregnancies being reason enough to stay excited as she was.

Menace caressed Titanos’ heart as she bucked her hips and continued to shoot him her loving gaze with his head lowering to her as she licked into his tongue. Farah looked back at them while stretching her leg out and being placed on her side while her breasts shook about.

She rested her hand on her thigh while grasping the bed with her other hand and sweating to an almost feverish degree as Titanos plunged through either of their narrowing corridors. As their moans went on, Osira sat in her room reading until the noise caught her attention and she glanced out into the hallway before returning her attention to her book.

 _“Honestly…”_ Osira thought while the memories of Titanos screwing her filled her mind with her clit throbbing and her reptilian eyes again shifting as she attempted to put the thought to the side as she ignored her mother and youngest sibling squealing in unison with Opala also overhearing Menace. Sighing at her younger twin, she looked to her beloved panther Sebastilion and he tilted his head at her.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked.

“They can keep their first couple of rounds of the day; after all, there’s plenty more where boning from big and blue is concerned.” Opala smiled as Menace squealed some more upon Titanos’ cock swelling within her core as her pussy juice shrouding it and Farah’s shaking bosom squished into the bed as her womb was ablaze with each impact. The Kroxigor’s fingers kneaded at the flesh of their asses while Menace’s juices ran down the respective member hammering her insides with her kissing his bottom jaw with her blue eyes aglow at him.

“Oh, breed us more, Titanos.” Farah’s sultry voice encouraged with his fingers going to her shaking breast and coating the tops of them with oil running down the flesh. She caressed them with tears appearing from Menace as his cocks continue to swell inside her chambers with his gargantuan balls tightening until his seeds launched free of out both women as either basked in their orgasmic joy as the substances spilled out and ran down the bed.

Farah’s womb continued to blaze as it was overrun by his spunk while Menace remained upright as Titanos’ seeds gushed out and the bosomy matriarch smiled once he brought her closer with her in a similar position to her daughter.

_Afternoon_

“Glad Excellia and the girls aren’t busy, but how’d you get the party together?” Opala asked as she, her sisters and Titanos had joined Farah in her chambers with the matriarch unabashedly sitting on the Kroxigor’s lap.

“Once I mentioned our favorite Kroxigor was going to be there, she pretty much jumped aboard and the rest is history.” Farah said while Opala looked to Menace.

“Better watch Titanos, Menace; I don’t think even Grinellda can keep up that gothic charade of hers for too long; not unlike a certain tsun-sis of ours.” Opala smiled and Osira frowned.

“Very funny, Opala.”

“Now, now, Osira; Grinellda could very well have just the time of her life at this party and speaking of which, we’d better have some new costumes, right, beloved?” Menace said to Titanos with him softly growling and clapping being heard as all looked to see Echidna enter the room while clapping her hands.

“Which means we’d better get to work on making some guaranteed to turn Excellia and her girls’ heads.” Echidna said with Titanos making a sound akin to a reverberating purr at her presence.

“Well, hello, Titanos, and my eye-popping beauty-in-laws…” Echidna purred.

“Echidna, welcome as always.” Farah smiled with the elf sauntering to her before slipping her tongue into her mouth and shamelessly groping away at her breast with Osira scowling.

 _“That’s Echidna for you; male or female, anything that moves is fair game to her.”_ Osira and Opala thought in unison with Echidna looking up at Titanos once she ended her kiss and Menace smiled.

“Oh, Mommy Dearest Echidna, well you help Titanos with a costume for the party?” Menace asked and Echidna only smiled.

“That’s why I’m here, Menace, and count on me hanging around when the party hits.” Echidna smiled with Farah licking her lips.

“Looking to charm our bovine friends?” Opala asked.

“You know it.” Echidna said.

“Just what are you planning to wear, anyway?” Osira said with Titanos shrugging his mighty arms and Echidna chuckled at him before the beast spoke in Kroxigor.

“A wrestling outfit; it more than suits you and may as well show off those muscles of yours to those bovine babes.” Opala said.

“Fitting choice considering your favorite pastime in this house.” Echidna said while observing Farah caressing his chest with Menace clutching his side.

“No kidding.” Osira said with Echidna wrapping her arm around said heiress.

“Ah, Osira; such a tough front even with my sexy bruiser having his way with you just like this!” Echidna said before kissing away at her and groping every inch of her as her swift hands allowed.

“Release me!” Osira protested while trying to escape the roaming hands to no avail.

“I’ll be with you shortly after I’ve reminded this one’s body what lust is all about!” Echidna said with all beginning to go their separate ways.

“Hey!” Osira called out as she began to sink to the floor in Echidna’s hands.

_Later_

Titanos sat on the bed as the servants outfitted him for a wrestling singlet that Echidna soon followed by personally supervising and the lizardman watched Menace try a variety of different outfits before she settled on a mummy-esque one; this one having bandages that only covered her bosom only slightly above the areolae, her navel, her forearms, and just above the knee.

“What do you think, beloved?” Menace asked while flaunting herself and Titanos responded by growling at her with a joyous blush coming on.

“Oh, beloved! You’re so sweet!” Menace said as Echidna noticed this and fiddled with the crotch region before she presented it to Titanos.

“Well, give it a try.”

The Kroxigor stepped foot first into the costume before pulling it up with ease and observing the chest area exposed most of his torso to beneath his midsection and he struck a few wrestling poses to which Menace beamed.

“Titanos, you look positively studly!” Menace said with his gaze going to her and then to his mother as she clapped her hands a single time.

“Dressed to party and dressed to kill for Halloween; Excellia won’t know what hit her.” Echidna said with her eyes going to the thin fabric of the crotch region and licking her lips with a chuckle. As this went on, Opala sat on her bed jotting designs in her scrapbook and hemmed in thought before smiling.

“Knock, Knock.” Said as a voice with Opala looking up to see a voluptuous minotaur sporting white hair and yellow eyes standing in the doorway with her arms folded beneath her bust.

“Well, well, Adellia. Didn’t expect to see you so early; how ya doing?” Opala smiled as said minotaur sat down next to her and looked at the notepad.

“Peachy-keen, but I’m guessing you need a costume choice or you’re just doodling like usual?” Adellia said.

“Well, all the stuff we’re going do at the party; there’s just so much to go with.” Opala said.

“Hmm. Well, going off the fact that I noticed your sister’s guy is going to be there, you think Farah’s going half-naked at the party to get a reaction out of him like normal?”

“Is a Slann chubby and smart?” Opala smiled with Adellia laughing.

“Going off that, how about you wear…” Adellia said while Opala handed her sketchbook and she drew an outfit before presenting it to her.

“Let’s make that a reality, yeah?” Opala smiled with Adellia chuckling.

“Right behind you.” Adellia said as they got off the bed.

_Osira’s bedroom_

_“Honestly!”_ She mentally thought as she moved outside her home and came across Grinellda brooding next to the front doors.

“Ugh, Echidna again?” The redheaded goth asked.

“Well, it wasn’t Titanos this time.” Osira answered.

“I see that old elven bag still doesn’t know when to quit, does she….” Grinellda started to say before Osira clasped her hand over her mouth and looked around until freeing it again.

“Quiet! That woman’s hearing puts jackals to shame, and the last thing we needed to get molested by her any more than usual.” Osira said with Grinellda rolling her eyes.

“Oh, now where’s the fun in that?” Echidna’s voice with either woman looking around before seeing said elf poking her head out a window and licking her lips until springing at the minotaur.

“Oh, shit!” Grinellda and Osira both cried out before taking off with Farah walking through the house with a female minotaur that stood a head taller than both Adellia and her sibling as she sported long red hair in drills and had a bust that dwarfed even Farah’s.

“Well, Farah, you’ve more than thought of everything.” Excellia said with the dark-haired woman looked to her as they stepped into the massive garden.

“Heh, I didn’t come with everything by myself; I have you to thank for my costume design though.” Farah said with Excellia glancing out the corner of her eye to seeing Titanos’ massive frame in the windows.

“Naturally, and how well do you think Titanos can last in some of the games?” Excellia asked and Farah smiled.

“Oh, he loves a good challenge so…” Farah said with them stopping before her hot tub.

“Come to think of it…”

“Oh?” Excellia said

_Elsewhere_

“Now, then. Can I trust you girls won’t try anything funny by ditching the party?” Echidna smiled as she loomed over Osira and Grinellda as they both hugged the other in fearful chibi modes.

“Yes, Echidna!”

“Hmm?” said Elf hummed.

“Yes, Mommy Dearest!” The pair almost shrieked before she sauntered off while patting their heads and Grinellda sighing.

“She doesn’t scare me.” Grinellda huffed before Echidna appeared again and Osira looked away as the minotaur yelped and squealed.

_Short amount of days later_

“Titanos, you are one smoking wrestler!” Excellia, sporting a red bikini doing extraordinarily little to withhold her bosom with a white cowgirl hat, gloves, and thigh-high boots, spoke to said reptile with the party having begun just after sunset with Echidna and Menace on either side of him. He lowly growled with her chuckling and looking to her Adellia, her white hair styled into a hime-cut as she wore a frilly white Victorian-style minidress with matching swanky-pants, white boots with red socks, red-and-white fingerless gloves, and a red-and-black gingham ascot tie, speaking with Opala; said girl wearing a yellow long sleeved V-neck midriff with white flower designs on the edge of her baggy sleeves with a red bikini top underneath, a light blue and red short skirt with matching designs and four straps in each side of her skirt and a red v-belt to her waist with sun buckles and brown warrior flats with sun designs in her knee and ankles.

Osira, having on a red strapless red ankle length dress that exposed her cleavage to where a portion of her nipples were visible, stood next to the refreshment table with Grinellda, sporting a red corset with long tails and silver fasteners over a short black ruffled skirt and separate loose black sleeves embellished with rose decorations on the upper arms, with both girls looking at Echidna with her choice of a costume being naked with a live boa constrictor wrapped around her body from her crotch to her bosom.

“What are you looking at?” Grinellda scowled at Titanos as he marched over to the table and lowly growled while cocking his massive head with Osira glancing to him.

“Not a chance, big and blue.” Osira said with Titanos pouring some punch in a glass and stalking back to Menace with a snort. Grinellda folded her arms before looking to the side and Osira looked at her outfit before looking at the Kroxigor once again.

 _“Not a word about the outfit; I figured this would drive him crazy.”_ Osira thought before a fanfare was heard and the group looked up to see Farah enter the room wearing a short toga that hugged her bosom.

“Ah, welcome to the party, everyone.” Farah said while making her breasts shake with each stride and Echidna noting her son’s expression before chuckling.

“Farah, you look like a million bucks!” Excellia smiled with Titanos growling and she sweetly looked to him.

“Bless your heart as always, Titanos.” Farah said while displaying her bust to him and Opala hugged his arm with her spheres pressing into him.

“Oh, Titanos, would you care to join us in some games?” Adellia said with Titanos lowly growling with most of the girls’ looking at the other.

“Yeah, let’s get this party goin’!” Excellia jubilantly said with all shuffling outside and standing over a great tub of water that servants dropped apples into.

“May I do the honors?” Echidna smiled before leaning forward and biting into the first one that keeled over in the water. Managing to hold onto it between her teeth, the group clapped and Adellia looked to her with a chuckle while her sister’s eyes narrowed in thought.

 _“All the things she’s had in that mouth of hers, I’d be hella stupid to think she can’t catch an apple that easy.”_ Grinellda thought with the elf winking to her with Menace watching as Opala lowered her head into the tub and noticed Titanos leaning into the do the same.

“Go ahead, big boy.” She said with him grunting.

“Think you can snag one by itself?” Excellia asked with Titanos grunting again while Menace smiled.

“Show them your skills, beloved.” Menace beamed with Titanos opening his jaws before closing them upon feeling more than a few of them piled near his mouth and pulled his head back with him giving a quizzical stare. Grinellda and Osira looked on with expressions slowly becoming akin to curious schoolgirls with Titanos turning his head at angle and swinging his jaw into the water with him catching two apples.

“Good try, big fella.” Adellia chuckled with Titanos mumbling in his native tongue that Echidna, Farah, and Excellia laughed before the Egyptian matriarch moved closer into the tub. With her breasts just over the water, she lowered his mouth with a quick glance to the towering reptile until her gaze went back to the apple approaching and attempted to bite into it.

The top of her toga dipped into the water with Farah brushing her hair to the side and hemmed with her soaked breasts dripping with Titanos growling. Trying again, she licks her lips before biting at another passing by and once more dunking her hanging bosom with another hem.

 _“Show-off.”_ All but Excellia and Echidna thought as they took one look at Farah and back to Titanos’ expression allowing Adellia to try.

 _“Let’s see about nabbing this one without my horns catching it.”_ Adellia told herself as she took a moment before she bit into the nearest one with ease and presented it in her teeth. Shortly afterwards, the group returned inside with Titanos keeping his eyes on Farah’s body and the matriarch sauntered into the house with her toga getting caught on a small nail.

Before Farah knew it, her soaked outfit was torn off with Titanos’ cocks bursting through the fabric of his costume and leaving Grinellda blushing.

“Will you put those things away!” She said while looking to the side and Titanos looked up with Menace caressing his chest.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Titanos. The Gods only know that Mother’s provoking is near-irresistible.” Opala said with Echidna chuckling at him and glancing at the moon until her gaze returned to her son.

“Sorry to cut this short, everyone, but I’d better return home to make sure my hatchlings are getting some shuteye.” Echidna said.

“Oh, Mommy Dearest, we’re about to spin the bottle; are you sure your hatchlings aren’t well?” Menace said.

“You know Medusa and the girls are capable even if they spoil them, but better safe than sorry and one more thing…” Echidna said before snapping her fingers and having the constrictor leave her body as she approached Titanos. Lowering his head, he allowed her to kiss his snout while she got him to sit down and sprang into his lap while grasping his beasthoods.

“Echidna, tell me you’re…” Osira said before she spun around to face the partygoers as she brought her pussy lips down onto his beasthoods and lowered her hips. Titanos deeply hissed in delight as his mother’s womanhood effortlessly took in the duo cocks and placed her hands on his spacious knees while shaking her hide.

“Oh, by the way, Excellia, if you and your girls are ever into wanting some reptilian lovin’ for your place, swing by my house sometime.” Echidna shamelessly moaned as her breasts flew about with Titanos’ glories furiously bashing and soaring through her caverns with her G-spot taking the impact multiple times. Gesturing to for Egyptian family to come closer, Echidna kissed each one of them with the pheromones getting to each woman and the Minotaur family stood close by while getting their respective whiffs.

“I’ll hold you to that, Echidna.” Excellia smiled while watching Titanos plunge his way through the elf’s depths while she thrust down onto him in return and her tongue hanging out wildly as she maintained her grip on his knees. Titanos reveled in Echidna’s snug tightness pulling him in and licked her nape with chills trailing down her spine with Menace watching on with pride.

 _“Breeding with your children…”_ Farah mentally thought while picturing her home crawling with reptile spawns that would grow into attractive brutes and babes alike that the Gods themselves would be proud of and this thought by itself gave way for her juices to run down her inner thighs. Titanos gripped Echidna’s lower back to hold her in place with his pre-cum spilling down his meat poles and she grasped her tits before holding them to a point where her son licked at them with ease.

 _“Oh! Why did Sebastilion have other plans tonight?”_ Opala said while admiring Echidna’s movements with her falling on all fours and gyrating her ass about with Titanos raising. He growled as he swelled inside of Echidna’s corridor and his balls began to ache with them as she raked at the floor.

“You’re still at the top of your game, aren’t you?” Echidna purred to him with a grunt sounding out from him as his meats were drenched in her juices with Excellia inhaling the pheromones and subtly licking her upper lip while staring at the two seven foot members colliding with his mother’s body until twin tides of semen showered from her pussy with him bellowing. Both the Minotaurs and Farah’s family looked on with envy and awe as their essences overflowed from the elf with her standing shortly afterward and again kissing his snout with her snake slithering back in place.

“See you again.” Echidna said before walking to the door where her chauffeur, Irma, awaited and it was after the elf had left that Excellia did the honors in being the first to spin the bottle with it landing on Titanos.

“Well, well, big boy; think you can handle a Minotaur?” Excellia said with Titanos flexing and raising his fists above his head while gesturing at her. She removed only her top and thong before displaying her curves and thick body as she got the beast to lie down before straddling him.

Licking her lips at the scent of his pheromones, she grabbed his growth before welcoming it int her wetness and thrusting her pelvis into his as the hard slab barraged against her womb. She smiled at his tenacity and leaned back as her bust bounced about while she licked into his other beasthood.

“Damn, you’re good! Bet your Mom trained you well, huh?” Excellia shamelessly moaned with Adellia smiling at the sight of Titanos’ movements matching hers and Grinellda flushing as she scowled, doing so while covering her own bosom and womanhood. The mother minotaur leaned forward as her great tits soared over his face with his tongue licking away at the globes with her hands settling as her tail flickered about.

The Kroxigor groaned at Excellia grinding his length with his head lolling about throughout with Excellia smiling ear to ear as her nipples were tasted just as he took to gnawing on them and the power of his jaws caused her to cry out. During this, she rubbed at his cock with the warmth of his pre-cum alone fascinating her as it ran down her hand until she eventually licked at it and swirled her tongue into the heavy fragrance-emitting glands with her mind becoming blank as it took over.

Titanos held her chest in his palms as he tasted and carefully chewed at them with vigor, after all, breasts that were big enough to fill a Kroxigor’s hands were a rarity for them. Excellia eventually took off her hat before swinging it about and whooping while holding onto the reptile’s other tower with Farah smiling on in a mix of amusement and envy.

Excellia’s eyes sparkled with her face smothering into the head of the cock in her hand and licking into it while her core was assailed without mercy. Titanos wagged his great tail across the floor with his testicles again aching as the minotaur temporarily freed his cock to play with his great testicles and he licked the heaving buds.

Titanos’ member bludgeoned against her descending tunnels while they steadily began squeezing it and Menace started growing antsy while eyeing her beloved’s pre-cum dribbling down Excellia’s chin as it did from her folds. By now, Excellia’s eyes were in the back of her skull while she lapped up his pre-cum and focused on moving her waist on top of his arising dick.

“My womb’s on fire; you gals might be in for some reptilian brothers and sisters at this rate.” Excellia feverishly said while sweat dripped from her thicker parts and the bovine beauty looked down at Titanos as he hissed.

“Oh, hardy, har-har.” Grinellda said with Adellia merely licking her lips with her smile still as strong as ever with his fingers burying themselves in her rack and her sucking on the center of his pride finally taking it’s toll with her entire face being painted by his spunk just as his member wildly flooded her stomach.

“Yahoo!” Excellia screamed with her orgasm spraying into Titanos’ spacious lap along with his overflowing substance, her tongue hanging from her mouth as his cock blew his load onto her. Sweating but not an inch exhausted, she chuckled while near-reluctantly arising and Grinellda still scowling with Menace lapping up the seeds.

“What?” Osira said with Titanos turning his attention to her and Grinellda before getting to his feet to lumber their way as her face remained red.

“H-hold on, you overgrown horndog! You didn’t spin the bottle!” Grinellda said before holding up said item only for him to toss it away before grabbing the two girls only to notice Menace licking his cocks with Farah and Opala. Lowering his head to them, he lowly growled with as he nuzzled Menace and she looked back at him.

“Oh, very well, beloved.” Menace said.

“Hey!” Grinellda said as he tore away both her and Osira’s thongs while bringing their asses to his ever-hard cocks before entering both with the redheaded minotaur’s eyes going wide as her ass took in his glory. While she expected Osira to have a similar reaction, she found her moaning as Titanos plowed into them and reached forward to tug at their dresses until their breasts were exposed.

As Grinellda and Osira’s breasts smothered into the floor, the former looked up to see Adellia waving at her and pointing to her smile as if telling her to do the same. Before she could attempt to make a comeback, Grinellda moaned at the powerhouse crammed inside her ass striking deeper with each piston and Excellia smiling at the sight.

Both of their faces stayed aglow in their crimson settings with Titanos licking the back of their necks before picking them up by their waists. Menace and Opala worked together to hold Osira’s legs apart as far as they could go with Excellia doing the same for Grinellda as Adellia got beneath Titanos’ crotch while getting to work in tasting his leftover seeds spilling down his cannon.

“Titanos…!” Grinellda flushed with Titanos’ fingers squeezing and kneading at either breast as they shot into the air with the inside of their asses convulse and narrow on him with his tongue licking the side of Osira’s face with her looking in his direction to lick into his. Adellia shrouded Titanos’ springing testicles with Farah joining in and excessively licking and sucking the center that her elicited a pleased hiss from the great reptile.

Grinellda’s clit was teased by her mother as she felt Titanos growing within her cheeks and a smile beginning to form at which Titanos purred at. Both her and Osira’s tits were atop his great fingers with him groping at them and Menace felt either of the Kroxigor’s hilts already vibrating.

“Bask in the orgasmic bliss that only a skilled lizardman can bring!” Menace and Opala both said in unison as Grinellda and Osira both wore lust-addled grins across their faces with Titanos nuzzling the tops of their heads with the pair returning to licking/kissing his tongue. It was then twin squirts flew to the floor moments as Titanos’ jizz erupted from their asses while simultaneously oozing to the floor and leaving the pair panting.

The moment he lie Osira and Grinellda down on the floor, enough spunk to fill buckets poured out from their gaping rectums and their smiles hadn’t lessoned at all while Titanos lifted the latter’s head off the ground before tonguing her.

 _“Like Mother, Like Son.”_ The gothic minotaur told herself with Titanos finding his junk being held by Adellia and Opala as the latter lifted her skirt with nothing beneath. He looked to Farah still lapping at his balls and she groaned as he stepped back with Opala laying on top of Adellia while swinging her peach.

“Well? Come and get it, big boy.” Adellia said as Titanos aligned his dicks with their crevices before puncturing them to where the white-haired beauty cried out with glee with his beastly movements already causing her eyes to water. Even with her fair share of partners in her teachers and only the most attractive of classmates, none of them packed the relentless brutality of what she felt attacking her G-spot with her squealing and Titanos cocked his head before growling to Grinellda.

“You…you perv…” She said while moving back near him as Opala tugged at Adellia’s outfit until her breasts sprang free with Titanos reaching ahead to stretch her outfit enough for her own orbs to come into view. With the flesh now squashing into the other, Opala and Adellia licked into the other’s tongues as he allowed Menace to milk him along with Excellia kissing his chest.

Titanos purred at them with his eyes going to Menace already having her trademark sexy pout and he licked her lips while the standing women all gathered to lick his tongue. Opala and Adellia’s clits and hardened tits alike rubbed against the other while Titanos pounded into both women with both of their golden eyes shimmering all the while.

Adellia’s wrapped her arms around Opala with the second oldest household daughter framing her face and caressing it while both withstood Titanos’ blinding speed while reveling in to it’s fullest. Menace turned her attention to lapping away at the remnants of his seeds while the others were distracted and delightfully took her time in gathering what she defined as deliciously salty.

Grinellda chuckled while kissing Titanos’ tongue with his tongue licking his way across the sizeable busts surrounding him and listening to the pleased noises each woman made before deeply sibilating yet again with his dicks vibrating in each one. Opala shook her ass about again with tears of pleasure spilling from her eyes and Titanos grasping her plump cheeks until he completely buried his lengths in their chambers, both streaming both dual rivers of his spunk.

“Hold on, Titanos. I’ve got an idea.” Farah said with the beast looking her way and moments later, he was sitting again with her and Menace on his growths with Osira, Adellia and Grinellda were suspended on sex swings with around his face and Excellia grinded against the host as she rode her daughter’s lover, Opala doing the same with her younger twin. Titanos nuzzled their heads as all four fit in his lap and encased his fingers between the breasts squashing on either side with his tongue licking through Grinellda’s vaginal lips before lapping against her bosom.

The redheaded moaned as Titanos’ tongue traveled on her body before going to Osira and Menace riding him while warring tongues with Opala. Farah’s seductive moans went on as her massive chest smothered Excellia’s larger gazongas and the Minotaur holding her close by grasping her plentiful ass mounds with Adellia’s moans sounding from overhead.

Titanos’ tongue withdrew from her snatch with his hands staying as they were while Menace and Opala turning their licks onto his fingers. The Kroxigor’s lap arose constantly with Menace bringing herself down onto him and Farah moving her hips against him with the beast in total tandem with her and her daughter.

“Oh, Titanos, you’re about to cum, aren’t you?” Menace said with anticipation with Opala smiling to him and listening to his growling becoming guttural even for a lizardman before Farah grasped the back of Excellia’s head with the pair of mothers moaning between their sealed lips. Osira and the two bovine sisters joined in on the excessive squealing with their juices squirting free of their vaginal entrances onto his lap with tears boiling down Menace’s face as his orgasms bombarded both her and her mother’s depths with Excellia and Opala similarly reaching the end of their ropes with his lap becoming stained with hormonal fluids.

_Hours later_

“Remind us to party with you more often.” Grinellda said to Titanos as they sat in a hot tub with him sitting between Farah and Menace with the MILf sucking him off.

“You can certainly count on it.” Menace beamed with Titanos grunting in unison with Excellia raising a wine glass.

“I’ll drink to that!” She said with Farah ceasing her actions to lead them all in a toast only for Menace to suck off Titanos with Osira and Opala stifling while shaking their heads at their mother’s reaction.

* * *

Late but here’s the story and while I had fun using Excellia and daughters, whether or not I can use them again for anything else is **_onikumaru’s_** call but don’t worry about **_The Legend of Queen Opala_** since I have a motherload of ideas planned for that concept.

Anyway, I’ve already began working on something featuring Miss Kobayashi’s Lucoa meeting the Big G himself to celebrate his 66th anniversary tomorrow so I won’t be gone long (already starting writing it weeks ago).


End file.
